


Dimples and Flying Kisses

by JoonStan4Lyfe



Series: ChatFics (dedicated to Namjoon!) [1]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because of Reasons, Chatting & Messaging, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Angst, Friends with Benefits Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Fuckboi, Gen, Homophobia, Insecure Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Namjoon | RM Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM & Jackson Wang Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga is So Done, Power Bottom Park Jimin, Shy Lee Taeyong, Soft Kim Namjoon | RM, Soft Lee Taeyong, Texting, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Underground Rapper Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Underground Rapper Kim Namjoon | RM, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, Why Did I Write This?, fuckboy characters, groupchat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoonStan4Lyfe/pseuds/JoonStan4Lyfe
Summary: NamJune: Ugh. And I thought Jimin and Taeyong where gorgeous beings that made me reevaluate life.Hobi: whoa. Is this guy loaded? wat bank r u bringin to afford a penthouse n da future wit 3 dogs + 4 children?Hobi: how r u adopting kids when the children r inheriting ur sugar daddy’s beauty?YoongiBear: stfuJackieWang: WTF!?! did my handsomeness not make u reevaluate ur life! Im fuckin hot!<丶´Д｀>Hobi: Joonie would refuse this but he has a thing for twinks ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  )Hobi: He wants a tiny little twink to pamper.Hobi: did u see the way he cooed over Jimin?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Namjoon finally has a hard-on for something that is not a Drake song.  
> Jin decides it is time to be a hoe seeking a relationship because of a photo Taehyung posted.  
> Tae just wants to protect Joonie (and have him all to himself).  
> Yoongi just wants Namjoon to grow a pair and stop whining.

**Roomies:**

  
**Roomies**

 **NamJune:** I think I’m in love.

 **NamJune:** Is this what love at first sight is?

 **NamJune:** I never thought it would happen to me but next thing you know it hit me like a freight train.

 **NamJune:** Death by beauty.

 **NamJune:** An angel.

 **NamJune :** And I’m a troll.

 **NamJune:** How could he do this to me?

 **NamJune:** I already thought of our future together. Three dogs. A penthouse. Four adopted kids. **NamJune:** They’ll inherit his beauty.

 **NamJune:** But now I want to cry because I’ll never have that future.

 **NamJune:** Because why would he want me.

 **NamJune:** Ugh. And I thought Jimin and Taeyong where gorgeous beings that made me reevaluate life.

 **Hobi: w** hoa. Is this guy loaded? wat bank r u bringin to afford a penthouse n da future wit 3 dogs + 4 children?

 **Hobi:** how r u adopting kids when the children r inheriting ur sugar daddy’s beauty?

 **YoongiBear:** stfu

 **JackieWang:** WTF!?! did my handsomeness not make u reevaluate ur life! Im fuckin hot!

<丶´Д｀>

 **Hobi:** Joonie would refuse this but he has a thing for twinks ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  )

 **Hobi:** He wants a tiny little twink to pamper.

 **Hobi:** did u see the way he cooed over Jimin?  

 **Hobi:** and wth, Yoongi!

 **YoongiBear:** that was to Joon.

 **NamJune:** Why????

**JackieWang:**

****

@Hobi, u sure about that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  )

 **JackieWang:**  Joonie seems like the type 2 surprise us

 **JackieWang:**  looks like a top but is actually a cute lil' bottom

 **YoongiBear:**  im just gonna ignore jackson like i usually do

 **YoongiBear: @NamJune** idc about u ranting over sum rando twink

 **YoongiBear:** but if u troll yourself at the same time Ill shut this down

 **YoongiBear:** ur hot. Ppl want u but ur an oblivious airhead who is waiting for the “one”

 **JackieWang:** aw. I wish he would call me hot. YoongiBear is so sweet. (ಥ﹏ಥ)

 **YoongiBear:** I’m not sweet. Im evil. No feelings. Fuck love.

 **Hobi:** yeah, he just likes to fuck.

**NamJune:** GUYS!!! Do you all see my crisis! My soulmate is too beautiful.

 **YoongiBear:** sigh…

 **YoongiBear:** wats his name? How’d u meet this guy?

 **NamJune:** um….I don’t know his name.

 **NamJune:** And I just saw him on Instagram tagged in a friend’s photo.

 **NamJune:** All I know is that he goes to our school...and he’s beautiful and a model. And too good for me.

 **Hobi:** Only joon would fall for a guy over the internet. For all we know he could be catfishin.

 **Hobi:**  Or be a dick. There’s a lot of hotties who r dicks...that r still worth the dick sucking. Maybe not dating.

 **JackieWang:** How u come across him? How u know he’s ur soulmate from just his photo?

 **JackieWang:** I thought u were better than this, Namjoonie! I thought u dont care bout the outside!

 **NamJune:** He seems like a nice guy. We actually have mutual friends so I just know he’s a good guy if he’s friends with other angels.

 **Hobi:** Wat’s his insta name? What friends are mutual?

 **NamJune:** I’m not telling yet. Let me fantasize and gush over him before you all agree that this guy is too beautiful for me and obviously taken.

 **YoongiBear:** tell us who the fuck it is or keep it to yourself.

 **YoongiBear:** and we would never agree.

 **YoongiBear:** ur too good for this guy

 **NamJune:** You won’t say that once I show you his photo.

 **YoongiBear:** …

 

**Da Thot Squad**

 

 

 **QueenHoe: @ThirstyTae,** who is this guy in the pic wit u?

**QueenHoe:**

 

 **HungBunny:** may I ask y ur curious( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°  )

 **QueenHoe:** not when the question is not directed at u :)

 **QueenHoe:** unless u know…(◠‿◠✿)

 **HungBunny:** obv. If tae knows him, i ofc know him.

 **HungBunny:** wat do i get out of it?

 **HungBunny:** make me some japache?

**QueenHoe: (☉‿☉✿)**

**QueenHoe:**

****

**QueenHoe:** bitch, there is 2 other ppl n this gc. I don’t need u.

 **Babyboy:** dat’s Joonie-hyung!

 **HungBunny:** Jimin hyung dont say anything more!

 **HungBunny:** we can use this 2 our advantage!

 **QueenHoe:** u ungrateful lil bitch

 **_QueenHoe_ ** _removed_ **_HungBunny_ ** _from this group chat._

**QueenHoe: (◕‿◕✿)**

**BabyBoy: (◠︿◠✿)**

**ThirstyTae:** y did kookie run into my room and cried into my bosom

 **ThirstyTae:** nvm. I scrolled up.   ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **ThirstyTae:** that’s joonie.

 **QueenHoe:** and who is this joonie to u? Gotta make sure he is no bad influence

 **BabyBoy: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )** lol. 

 **QueenHoe:** do u want the same fate as ur baby brother?

 **Babyboy:** sorry…

 **ThirstyTae:** is soome1 thirsty….

 **ThirstyTae:** and here I thought I ws the thirsty 1…

 **QueenHoe:** yeh right. Im queen hoe in this U follow my example

 **Babyboy:** and i thot u were wondering if joonie was a bad influence…

 **QueenHoe:** just wanted to know if tt got a new sugar daddy or somethin like urs truly

 **Babyboy:** or something...lol

 **QueenHoe:** i always knew that either kookie or jimin takes his photos since they r always credited on insta by him. But never any close shots.

 **QueenHoe:** this is 1st time seeing him up close

 **QueenHoe:** but also on Tae’s insta! He never posts selfies on insta!

 **QueenHoe:** ur an artistic wanna be model. this ruins ur aesthttic 

 **ThirstyTae:** and here i thought u wanted to know who joonie is...and u insult me

 **ThirstyTae:** u know i look up to ur insta aesthetic...i just wanna be like u (╥﹏╥)

 **QueenHoe:** sorry tae. I just wanna know wat makes him so special to have him ruin ur aesthic on insta

 **QueenHoe:** not sayin hes ugly or actually ruining it…

 **QueenHoe:** just saying if u wanna be like me u could have posted more selfies (which u don’t)

 **QueenHoe:** we take selfies all the time 2gether. Im handsome!!

**Bb: (￣︿￣)**

**ThirstyTae:** look...we’re the thot squad. We talk abt our thirst and ventures but Joonie is off limits.

 **ThirstyTae:** not becuase hes my new fuckbuddy or daddy.

 **ThirstyTae:** joonie is my older brother. His soft and dense as fuck. He doesn't do just fucking

 **ThirstyTae:** hell, he doesnt even do relationships sexual or romantic period. He has alot on his plate’

 **Babyboy:** yeh hes a Music Technology and Creative Writing major with a minor in sociology and philosophy.

 **QueenHoe:** oh...so he’s ambitious.

 **QueenHoe:** and maybe i want to settle. I have 1 year left after this one! Maybe i do want to get rid of my hoe ways and find a nice man

 **Babyboy:** don’t get rid of your hoeness, hyung! U can still keep it!

 

**Non-Hoe Friends**

 

 

 **_QueenHoe_ ** _created new group chat_

 **_QueenHoe_ ** _named group chat_ **_Non-Hoe Friends_ **

**_QueenHoe_ ** _added_ **_Jinyoung Park_ **

**_QueenHoe_ ** _added_ **_Sandy_ **

**_QueenHoe_ ** _added **Lee Jae-hwan,** _

**_QueenHoe_ ** _added_ **_Mark Tuan_ **

**_QueenHoe_ ** _added_ **_Im Jae Bum_ **

 

 

 **Jinyoung Park** **_:_ ** umm..thanks?

 **Mark Tuan:** i guess we ignore the fact that we all KNOW that Jinyoung is actually a hoe

 **Im Jae Bum** **:** a savage hoe but a hoe nevertheless (• ε •)

 **Jinyoung Park:** dont ever use emoticons again

 **Mark Tuan** _changed_ **Jinyoung Park** ’s name to **SavageHoe**

 

 **QueenHoe:** this is supposed to be a non-hoe groupchat.

 **QueenHoe** You all are my non-hoe friends! We’re not supposed to be hoeing on here!

 **SavageHoe:** says the queenhoe himself.

 **SavageHoe:** we know about ur other gc with the kids.

 **SavageHoe:** why are we not on there? We’re all hoes too

 

 **Im Jae Bum** _changed their name to_ **JB**

 

 **JB:** um...i think jinyoung is the only hoe out of this group besides Jin

 **SavageHoe:** i dont deny. I like dick. It likes me.

 ** **SavageHoe** : **you were not complaining in high school when i gave u ur 1st bj

**Sandy: (//ω//)**

**Lee Jung Hwan** changed their name to **Ken**

 **Mark Tuan:** Why?

 **Ken:** reasons

 **Ken:** is there a reason why u created a gc with all of us?

 **Mark Tuan:** aw, he doesn’t want to be with us…

 **Ken:** its not that. Just wondering

 **QueenHoe:** ok we r getting side tracked

 **QueenHoe:** ken and sandy knows wats up

 **QueenHoe:** so i got my eye on someone

 **Ken:** really, this about a guy u saw on insta?

 ** **SavageHoe** : **shhhh, ken. Tell me more.

 **QueenHoe:** i only ever see his photos/posts be kind of taken from afar.

 **QueenHoe:** Never a good look at his face. And kook or jimin would always be credited for photography

 **QueenHoe:** until taehyung posted a selfie of himself with the guy

 **QueenHoe:** i am now ready to get into position

 **SavageHoe:** face down ass up...＼(*^▽^*) /

**Sandy:**

**Sandy:** when i first met jinyoung and jin, i thought i met my ppl

 **Sandy:** sweet and kind and innocent

 **Mark **Tuan** : **yeah, under their sweet smiles is a thirsty kinky power bottom

 **SavageHoe:** aw, u think i have a sweet smile (⁄ ⁄ >⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)  
**QueenHoe:** i then find out that this zaddy is tae’s older brother!

 **QueenHoe:** tae warned me off saying that i would break his heart. That he doesn’t just sleep around

 ** **SavageHoe** : **aw pity…

 **QueenHoe:** and that’s when i thought im going to hang up my metaphorical hoe towel and finnally seek a romantic relationship  (^Ｏ^)

**Sandy:**

**＼(＾▽＾)／**

**Ken: ＼（＾○＾）人（＾○＾）／**  
  
---  
  
****SavageHoe** : **i guess its just me and ur little brats to hoe it up…

 ** **Mark Tuan** : **can u show us what this mystery man looks like?

 **JB:** need to know who has u “hanging up the hoe towel”

**QueenHoe:**

****

**QueenHoe:** obvs the 1 on the right. i would not thirst 4 my little thristy hoe son

 **Mark Tuan:** that’s Namjoon!

 **QueenHoe:**  u know him!!!

 **Mark Tuan:** yep

 **Mark **Tuan** : **he’s an English tutor. He’s super smart and clumsy:))). That photo does not do him justice...

 **Mark **Tuan** : **also hes v oblivious when someone is flirting with him.

 **Mark **Tuan** : **Plenty of girls has him as a tutor to flirt and ask him out but he nver catches the hint.

 **QueenHoe:** well, watch the queenhoe show those bitches how its done. :P

 

**Dancing Queens**

**MainHoe-bi** i love that we gain an audience ovr practice

 **MainHoe-bi** and that taeyong brings the boys to the yard but…

 **MainHoe-bi** a certain dimple cheek kid is distracting my lil firecracker :)

 **MainHoe-bi** kookie, kick him out or I will

 **TYTrack** hes not distracting

 **TYTrack** its just not my day today

 **Jibooty:** aw...Jae looked so sad when kookie kicked him out.

 **Jibooty :** u shouldn’t have done it literally! Read: _6:34 p.m_

 **Ten:** i wish someone would look at me the way jaehyun* looks at ty _Read: 8:12 p.m_

 **Kookie:** *looks at Hobi*

 **Jibooty:** *looks at Hobi*

 **Yugy:** *looks at Hobi*

 **TYTrack** shut up. Maybe dance better then u would have fans.

 ** **MainHoe-bi** : **ur a great dancer! We all know jaehyun does not care abt the dancin

 ** **MainHoe-bi** : **just the skinny ass thats doing the dancing

 **Ten:** btw, Ty, is blushin

 **Ten:** and now kicked me

 **Jimi:** looks like Johnny and Yuta has some competition….

 **Ten:** and Doyoung

 **TYTrack** wtf did u just mention Doyoung?

 **Ten:** oh yeh, u “hate” him.

 **Jibooty:** but more like a love hate, huh? Like good ole’ hate sex that makes Taeyong walk funny the next few days.

 **Jibooty:** with brusies on his thighs n neck

 **TYTrack** …

 **MainHoe-bi** jimi, dial it back. Ur hoe is showin

 **Kookie:** I thought johnny liked ten? And yuta has a thing for Winnie?

 **MainHoe-bi** EVERYBODY LOVES WINWIN! That doesn’t count!

 **Ten:** did u forget, Taeyong? Ur fuck buddies with doyoung

 **MainHoe-bi *** screeeeeech*. Hold da fuck up. Our lil’ ty is no virgin!

**MainHoe-bi:**

**MainHoe-bi:** im so proud of u Taeyongie!

 **Jibooty:** dont spill the tea yet! Im adding Tae to this.

 **Jibooty** _added_ ** _ThristyTae_** to **_Dancing Queens_** _chat_

 

 **ThirstyTae:** spill. Im thirsty for tea

 **TYTrack** and here i thought there was some confidentiality with roommates but i was wrong

 **Ten:** that went out the window when i found out that ur a moaner when i pulled an all nighter

 **ThirstyTae:** mmm, give me more. I want more tea!

**MainHoe-bi** and here joonie thought u were innocent. He thinks my smol children are not hoes! Silly joonie.

 **Jibooty:** speaking of joonie…

 **ThirstyTae:** speaking of ty gettin’ some dick…

 **MainHoe-bi** oh yeah! I meant to ask u tae.

 **MainHoe-bi** has joonie mention his crush?

 **MainHoe-bi** he’s crushin hard and refuse to tell us who he is

 **ThirstyTae:** that lil fucker hasn’t.

 **MainHoe-bi** u should ask him…..he’s pining hard for a guy he doesnt  know!

 **Jibooty:** oh no! We have to help him

 **Kookie:** lol, remember when Jimin had a thing for Namjoon-hyung?

 **ThirstyTae:** i think ur confsin jimi for urself. Since u couldt be around him for WEEKS beucase his voice gave u a boner!

**TYTrack:**

****

**Kookie:** dont judge me ty-hyung! U blushed when hearin johhny-hyung speak english with his deep voice too!

 **Yugy:** hehe, the exposed tryin to be the exposer

**Big Kim & Lil’ Kim**

**Lil Kim:** so i heard a certain brother of mines gotta lil crush

 **Big Kim:** Tell Hobi I am revoking his best friend car.

 **Lil Kim:** he didnt tell me who!

 **Big Kim:** Obviously, since I never told him who he is.

 **Big Kim:** Because this guy is too far out of my league.

 **Big Kim:** He makes me want to be a better person.

 **Lil Kim:** but u r a better person!

 **Lil Kim:** the best big bro ever!

 **Big Kim:** Thank you, Tae.

 **LK:** me & the bois are going out for dinner.

 **Lil Kim:** they just got back from practice. Wanna come?

 **lk :** pwetty please….

 **Big Kim:** as long as no one forgets their wallet.

 

 


	2. Misunderstanding (and Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jin finally meets Namjoon...  
> but not the way he wanted to.

**Da Thot Squad**

 

 **QueenHoe** _added_ **HungBunny** to **Da Thot Squad**

 

 **Queen Hoe** :

 

 **Queen Hoe** :

 

 **Babyboy:** lol kookie so posted that just to mess with u

 **ThristTae:** yeh. Ur usually not that forwrad about u thirst 4 my bro kooks:))

 **HungBunny:** im only thirsty for one Kim and hes not old:)

 **QueenHoe:** i will ignore that

 **Queen Hoe:** but y the fuck has no one told me that Namjoon has another account! Ive been stalking his KimDaily account which i need to say is A CONCEPT!

 **Queen Hoe:** i was wondering who tf was R_M!

 **Queen Hoe:** now i have quality UP CLOSE photos of him!

 **Queen Hoe:** he’s a rapper! He has dimples! He is soft for Tae--which is no surprise but its so cute to c a big bro dote on u tae.

 **ThirsTae:** tf? He dont dote on me

 ** **HungBunny** : **stfu tae. Stop actin dumb

 **Babyboy:** lol joonie so does and thats coming from another victim of his doting

 **Babyboy:** hes whipped for u. U have him wrapped around ur finger. He loves his baby brother

 ** **HungBunny** : **but back to the pt. Yes i did this to mess with u. We had dinner wth hyung last night and he treated me

 ** **HungBunny** : **u could have came but someone kicked me out the group so i couldn’t invte u

 **QueenHoe:** stfu u could have dm’d me u asshole

 **Babyboy:** u know wat u can do? U can also dm joonie too!

 **Babyboy:** U do it all the time when u want some dick

 **ThirsTae:** he could do that but thats not the way to get joonie

 **QueenHoe:** then stop beeing a lil bitch and hogging joonie and give me his digits

 ** **HungBunny** : **lol are we in 2004? Who says digits anymore

 

 **QueenHoe** _removed_ **_HungBunny_ ** _from_ **_Da Thot Squad_ **

 

 

**Baby Hoes Chat**

 

 

 **Babyboy:** so r u not going to help out Hyung?

 **Babyboy:** I know u care for joonie hyung but we all know ur main reason is not sharin ur brother.

 ** **HungBunny** : **babe, i dont think jin hyung will hurt joon hyung.

 ** **HungBunny** :**How bout we see how joonie thinks of jin first?

 **Thirstae:** ugh, fine. I dont think jin would purposely hurt joonie. Its just he has some issues to over come before i think hes ready to date jin but idk...

 

**Roomies**

 

 **JackieWang:** so hobi was looking at Ten’s pic again for the zillionth time

 **Hobi:** soooooo?!???!!!!! I cant apreciate his cute smile???

 **JackieWang:** i hve  no probs but its funny since ur so whipped for him eventhough u r a total fuckboi

 **YoongiBear:** i agree

 **NamJune;** Them both being dance majors is fate. Hobi can finally settle down since he’s met his one. He’s lucky that the love of his life has the same passions as him…

 **YoongiBear:** …

 **Hobi:** 1\. dis ass aint settling down.

 **Hobi:**  2. We r not soulmates or each other loves of their life.

 **Hobi:**  And don’t push your love probs on me joonie.

 **Hobi:**  If i want someone ill slip into those dms and ask whats good

 **NamJune:** Well, I’m not used to this! And I do not want this to be just us sleeping together! I’ll find a way and deal with this accordingly.

 **YoongiBear:** its been two weeks...all youve been doing is staring at ur phone wit a dopey expression and tweeting sappy shit

 **NamJune:** True Love takes time, hyung!

 

**Non-Hoe Friends**

 

 **Ken:** so the funniest thing happend today….

 **QueenHoe:** Don’t do this to me…

 **Sandy:** its so cute that its funy!

 **MarkTuan:** tellmeeeee

 **Ken:** so its Sunday as u know at the BrewBar we close early at 6 instead of the usual of 9pm

 **Sandy:** Jinnie was late to work. had no make up & his hair was a mess

 **Sandy:** and wit no beauty sleep he becomes cranky

 **Ken:** we were pretty slammed since its midterms time right now and jin had no patience for anyone

 **Sandy:** so at 5:59 we were already pretty much closed _read 6:12 p.m_

 **SavageHoe:** dont leave me in suspense!!! Why is it taking you five minutes to finish?

 **Sandy:** sorry jin was chasing us around the shop. We locked him in the closet until we finish

 **Ken:** we even took his phone and keys so he won’t kick us out the group

 **JB:** good thinking, now continue

 **Sandy:** anyways, jin was just estatic to close until a certain someone walked thru the door at 5:59

 **Ken:** jin was livid when he hears the bell ring when someone came in.

 **Sandy:** “Oh my fucking god! We’re closed! Go to fucking Starbucks or to the campus shop. Who the fuck comes in a minute before closing?” -Jin

 **SavageHoe:** would have said the same thing

 **Ken:** but the funny thing is was when Jin turned around he dropped the coffee pot & screamed when he realized it was Namjoon! His crush who came in!!

 **MarkTuan:** ahhhhhhh! Omg!!!!

 **MarkTuan:** what happendn next??

 **Ken:** he bowed and apologized and ran away!

 **QueenHoe:** I HAVE NO WILL TO LIVE!!! HE PROB THINK IM A BITCH!

 **SavageHoe:** um...you are kind of a bitch??

 

 **_QueenHoe_ ** _kicked_ **_SavageHoe_ ** _out of_ **_Non-Hoe Friends_ ** _chat_

 

**Roomies:**

**YoongiBear:** joonie where the fuck r u? I sent u out for coffee 30 mintues ago

**NamJune:...**

_read 6:05 p.m_

**_YoongiBear:_ **

****

**_**_YoongiBear:_** _ ** so u have time to tweet but u don’t have time to text back asshole?

 **Namjune:** imsorryhyng myhrti s brkn nd iruned evethng!!!

 **JackieWang:** wtf is that joonie?

  
**YoongiBear: "** I’m sorry, hyung. My hear is broken and i ruined everything!!!"

 **YoongiBear:** and wtf happend in the span of 30 minutes?

 **YoongiBear:** and wtf do i need to fuck up??????

 **Hobi:** joon, tell us where u r? Yoongi is literally freakin out

 **NamJune:** im coming sorry im making this a big deal ill explain in person

 **JackieWang:** ugh, i hate that I have dance class right now. But keep me in the loop!

 

It was two days later after the incident. Yoongi was ready to raise hell at the BrewBar the next day but Joon begged him not to. He promised not to go to the coffeeshop _that day._ Hoseok easily saw through Yoongi’s trick and told him if he was going then wait another day to cool off. It was fair. Yoongi cooled off a bit but everytime he sees his moping best friend/roommate and his fucking depressing tweets, it caused him to anger to come back twice as madder. Hoseok latched on to him as they marched their way to the coffee shop. Joon is going to whine about it but Yoongi will deal with that later. No one yells at Joon like that. And Joon is usually not this sensitive. Okay, that’s a lie. He is but not to this degree currently. It takes for someone on the level who he really cares about (Taehyung and Yoongi) to make Joon react to harsh words like this.

Joon never told witch one of the workers that yelled at them. And according to his descripting that the “love of his life” is the most beautiful and so _ethereal,_ Yoongi thought it would be easy to pin down but nope. All three of the workers are fucking gorgeous. Is the owner just hiring models? Yoongi dragged Hoseok to the farthest corner and decided to wait until the line wades out to comence the ass kicking.

 

Jin was not sure if he should call the cops or call Jeongguk. Two guys came in and instead of going in line they walked to the farthest table that was facing his direction. Jin already knew who the shorter male was just because he was a regular here. Almost everyday he orders a black coffee. He could feel the burning gaze of the shorter male. Yoongi didn’t even bother to hide that he was staring when Jin glanced. Hell, the kid flipped him off twice!

“Okay, should we call the police?” Jin asked Jung-hwan.

Before Jung-hwan could even reply, he pointed behind Jin.

Both males were at the register counter. The taller male at least appeared shy and embarrassed.

“Hi, how can we help you?”

“How bout by telling me which one of you fuckers whined like a bitch to my friend yesterday?” Yoongi asked. His face contorted into a scowl. “I get it. I hate it when people come in right before closing but that doesn’t mean that you can take your anger out on the customer _to their face._ Its called fucking customer service. And you didn’t even know what the fuck he was ordering. It was a fucking black coffee and americano. Would have taken you one fucking minute. So which one was it out of you two so i can kick some ass. I don't care how cute both of you are.”

“And I am here to make sure he doesn’t kick some ass, but to at least tell one of you to fuck off--and we will also give you a bad yelp review and file a complaint because we will be that petty for our best friend,” the other male said with a wide radiant smile.

Jin doesn’t take shit. He may look like just a flower boy, but that doesn’t mean he can’t hold his own and tell a bitch to go fuck themselves. But knowing that these two males came to defend his crush brought back happiness (that his crush has amazing friends) and guilt to know that his words must have affected Namjoon a lot if his two best friends are here to kick ass. Jin didn’t even have to fake being sincere and apologetic. Ask anyone of his friends and they would tell you how whiney he has been about the incident.

“ _Fuckfuckfuckfuck,”_ Jin groaned. How is he supposed to get Namjoon to date him if his friends hate him? “It was me. I felt so fucking bad about it. I was stressed and I didn’t even know it was him until i turned around--even though it shouldn’t matter since i shouldn’t have yelled at any one no matter who it is. I didn’t mean it. I just snap when i don’t get enough sleep and i’ve been meaning to dm him to apologize for the past two days but i was afraid he’ll tell me to fuck off.”

Yoongi was ready to tell him he can take his apology up his ass, but Hoseok covered his mouth. “What do you mean you didn’t know it was him until you turned around?” he asked. “And you know who he is? You follow him on Instagram?”

“I don’t. I know of him because I saw him tagged in a friend’s post,” Jin answered. Hoseok could tell the taller male was lying a bit. His cheeks flushed and he avoid eye contact. Hoeseok had to admit it. Joonie certainly had taste...and certainly attracted to pretty boys.

“Let me guess. Tae?” Hoseok knows of Jin. His little baby hoes gush over their ‘Mama Hoe’ aka Queen Hoe. Jin blinked in surprise. Hoseok grinned. “I know Tae through Kookie and Jimin. I’m their dance captain/mentor. I’m Hoseok.”

 _Small world,_ Jin thought.

Yoongi, being done with this question, slapped Hoseok’s hand away from his mouth. His glare still trained on Jin. “Am I the only one that cares about Joonie, Hobi?” he growled at his younger friend.

“Stop being dramatic. It was all a misunderstanding,” Hoseok pouted. “Are you free in two days around 3? I have an idea.”

“Um...I guess,” Jin said.

 

**_Bonus_ **

**Dancing Queens**

 

 **MainHoe-bi:** can someone plz tell me y jaehyun asked to be part of my crew? b/c i know 4 show its not bc he looks up to me

 **MainHoe-bi:** i mean I AM A GOOD DANCER but he was fucking mentored by TAEMIN. WTF??

 **MainHoe-bi:** Is taeyong visuals that strong that he is luring men into my team?

 **Jibooty:** hey! I could hve been on his crew too…

 **Jibooty:** but anyways if so how bout TY  lure dat fine piece of ass called jay park over?

 **Kookie:** ok we all know u just want jay to join bc u want to lick and suck his tats off

 **Kookie:** nd his dick

 **Thirstae:** tru! I would! Have u seen that sex symbol dance? Fuck grind on me!

 **Ten:** Hobi-hyung! U have ur good ways too! Taemin hyung is good but u r just as good too, hyung!

 **Yugy:** tbh i think JB-Hyung would be gr8

 **Thirstae:** stfu Yug! Did u see wat tenny jut sad! Hobi u hoe did ussee???????

 **MainHoe-bi:** fuk calm dwn no big deal

 **Yugy:** so ten turning down THE Taemin hyung and his team of JB hyung, Kai hyung, Jay FUCKING Park hyung etc for jung hoseok is no biggie?

 **Yugy:** ok tthen

 **Thristae:** just to thow more shade at hobi nd psill tea it was actully TY that lured ten to hobi’s team

 **MainHoe-bi:** tf yugy? They get all those caps and u psell out my name wit no hyung and capitalization?

 **Jibooty:** yeh! TY turned down taemin and kai 4 hobi. So #blessTY 4 bringing all the boys to da yard

 **MainHoe-bi:** yeh and dont put words n my fuking mouth! I do appreciate ten on our team!

 **Ten:** Thank you, hyung

 **Thirstae** **:**

****

**MainHoe-bi:** #ignoretae

 **MainHoe-bi:** anyways thnk u Ten 4 being the only one saying how im worth it and amazing

 **MainHoe-bi:** but lets talk about how TY has yet to say anything bout an admirer joing the team

 **Thirstae:** nd how hes lurking on the chat

 **TYTrack:** Why is Taehyung still on this chat when he is not a member of our crew?

 **Thristae:** aHHHHHHH! Perfct grammar! Is this my big bro im textin??? u left me know choice

 

_**Thirstae** added **Jefferey** to **Dancing Queens** chat _

**MainHoe-bi:** wtf is jeffery?

 **Kookie:** Hey, Jaehyun! Welcome to the group!

 **Jefferey:** Hey, kook! Hello everyone!

 **Thristae:** **_*_ ** _looks at Taeyong*_

 **Yugy:** **_*_ ** _looks at Taeyong*_

 **Ten:** **_*_ ** _looks at Taeyong*_

 **Jibooty:** **_*_ ** _looks at Taeyong*_

 **MainHoe-bi:** **_*_ ** _looks at Taeyong*_

 **_TYTrack_ ** _left the_ **_Dancing Queens_ ** _chat_

 **Jeffery:** awww

 **Jeffery:** wth kook! U said he doesn’t hate me

 **Kookie:** he doesn’t!!

 **MainHoe-bi:** y ur name Jeffery?

 **Ten:** hes just shy at times

 **Jibooty:** all the time espeically since we all tease him bout u. Dw he doesnt hate u!

  
  
  



	3. Three

**Roomies!!!**

 

**Namjune:** I literally hate you, Hobi. 

**Namjune:** But I also am even more in love with you. 

**Hobi:** okay and? What’s new? 

**Hobi:** everyone loves some hobi

**NamJune:** And also, Yoongi-hyung, I love you, but I do not need you to fight for my honor. 

**NamJune:** But thank you...

**JackieWang:** AWW. i want love to joonie…

**Yoongles:** dont tell me wat to do 

**Yoongles:** i do wat I want

**Hobi:** anyways...how did it go? I must say that you do have A+ taste…

**JackieWang:** What!!! What’s going on??? Do you know who Joonie crush is?

**Namjune:**

**Yoongles:** joonie has a crush on a big shouldered twink at that new coffeeshop

**Hobi:** says the emo twink…

**Yoongles** kicked  **Hobi** out of  **Roomies** groupchat

**Namjune** added  **Hobi** to  **Roomies** groupchat

**Hobi:** ty joonie

**Namjune:** I’m kind of mad at you for planning this but also love you for it. 

**Hobi:** no need to thank me. Just dont break anything for at least a week 

**Hobi:** thats payment enough

**JackieWang:** lol joonie won’t make it for two days

 

 

 

**Da Thot Squad**

**QueenHoe:** so...i met Namjoon

**ThrisThrisTaeae:** Wen??? 

**ThirsTae:** how???

**QueenHoe:** so funny story…

**QueenHoe:** i accidentally yelled at him two days ago

**HungBunny:** how do u “accidentally” yell at someone

**QueenHoe:** i was tired…and so cranky. next thing ya know i turned around to find out that i yelled at Namjoon

**QueenHoe:** Next day his two best friends threatened me and tried to fight for his honor

**QueenHoe:** I love that he has loyal friends

**Jibooty:** let me guess…Hoseok-hyung and yoongi-hyung? 

**QueenHoe:** yep! Hoseok even helped me out to get Namjoon to forgive me

**QueenHoe:** didn’t know he has such a soft side…

**QueenHoe:** kind of want to taint it

**HungBunny:** ew

**QueenHoe:** he literally squealed when I showed him the Ryan-Plushie merch i gave him !!

**QueenHoe:** i thought he would be this tough sexy daddy type

**QueenHoe:** which he totally is

**QueenHoe:** bc damn that voice makes me want to drop on my knees—mouth open

**ThrisTae:** um…i don’t want to hear ur thirst 4 joon

**ThrisTae:** bc ew

**JiBooty:** but also sexy daddy voices run in the kim family

**HungBunny:** true u should have heard their dads voice

**HungBunny:** thats when i realized i was willing to switch 

**ThrisTae:** um…u never told me this

**HungBunny:** bc u would tease me

**JiBooty:** tru

**Jibooty:** we will

**QueenHoe:** back to me babies—so…Im assuming Namjoon is gay and single??

**ThrisTae:** yep, but joon is the guy who doesnt like labels.. 

**ThrisTae:** doesn’t care what gender since people are people

**HungBunny:** just don’t ask about it or you’ll be wit him 4 hours about him explaining the social construcition of gender and blah blah blah

**QueenHoe:** so…y hasn’t he been picking up my signals????

**QueenHoe:** I was literally throwing mysef at him like the desperate hoe i am

**JiBooty:** bc he’s a dumb fuck when it comes to someone ACUTALLY flirting with him

**HungBunny:** hes speaking from expereince lol 

**ThrisTae:** maybe has to do wit hm already having hs eyes on someone

**QueenHoe:** that btich! 

**QueenHoe:** who r they?? Gender??? 

**ThrisTae:** bro is v secretive with crushes since he knows im a nosy bithc 

**Jimin:** but if u want to catch his attention 1st u need start small

**HungBunny:** bc hes a senstive soul and belives in building relationships frist 

**ThrisTae:** hes more sappy than he looks 

**ThrisTae:** did u at least get his number

**QueenHoe:** yep! Usually its the other way around. Kind of shocked he didn’t ask for mine’s when he seen this glorious handsome face

**Jimin:** ask him on a study date! Or a walk int he park

**ThrisTae:** he loves hiking and nature shit

 

**Roomies!!!**

**NamJune** : pic

**JackieWang** : ???? WHat’s going on???

**NamJune** : he texted me!!!

**Hobi** : bitch! u didn’t tell me you swappe numbers !!

**Yoongi** : who u calling a bitch, bitch???

**Hobi** : back off bitch-hyung

**NamJune** : the love of my life

**NamJune** : well…i hope he is…he’s beautiful and I guess he’s nice since he apologized to me with ryan merchandise. 

**NamJune** : now…he’s texting me and asking to hang out

**NamJune** : Is this what happiness feel like? 

**Yoongles** : I think all of the blood in joon’s brain went to his dick because he’s sappy as fuck right now

**JackieWang** : don’t u mean heart??? he’s thinking with his heart!!!

**JackieWang** : also who is this person?? Send a pic!

**NamJune** : okay…here’s the selca he sent me

**Hobi** : oooohhh??? 

**NamJune** : he just sent it to me to make sure i remember who he was and put as the contact pic…now he asked for a selca too….ugh!!

**JackieWang** : send us the one u plan on using and we’ll vote which one is best

**Yoongles** : wtf??? who cares joon’s handsome either way

**Hobi** : sometimes…if i didn’t know u were aro i would have thought u loved joon

**Yoongles** : i do but that’s because were brotp

**JackieWang** : like hell!

**JackieWang** changed their name to  **JoonsBitch**

**NamJune** : um...what??

**NamJune** **:** nayways here’s the selca…

**NamJune** : 

**Hobi:** dam u look good

**Hobi** : he’ll drop to those knees in no time

**Yoongles:** ew

**NamJune:** Who cares about that! Do the pic look good? I’m not as photogenic as Tae

**JoonsBitch:** Joonnnahhh! Your sexi on pics and off! Y do you think I was clinging to you all of freshmen year!!

**JoonsBitch:** I was willing to swtich for u! To boThrisTaeom !! 

**Hobi** : but you are a switch...

**Yoongles:** use that pic it looks good. 

* * *

**RyanDaLion:**

****

**Jin &Guice: ** yum, u look so handsome, Joonie ♥♥♥

**RyanDaLion** : thank you! You are handsome, too. 

**Jin** & **Guice** : look us, a bunch of handsome men on this chat, huh? 

**Jin &Guice**: but do you mind if I can talk to your two friends? Espically the smol angry one…

**RyanDaLion** : um…

**Jin &Guice**: I just want to apoligize and ask for their fogiveness too. You have great friends, joon. 

**RyanDaLion:** should I just add u on the chat?

**RyanDaLio** n: I am sure they will forgive you. I think it’s in the past since Hobi helped you out.

**Jin &Guice:  ** but i hate that this was their first impression of me, joonie!

**RyanDaLion:** if you insist…

**ROOMIES!!!**

**NamJune** _ added  _ **_Kim Seokjin_ ** _ to the  _ **_ROOMIES!!!_ ** _ Groupchat _

 

**_Yoongles:_ ** wtf

**NamJune:** Everyone, this is Jin-hyung! Please be nice!

**JackieWang:** HI!!!!

__  
  
  



End file.
